


Body Language

by aMoxgirl, sociallyshield (aMoxgirl)



Series: Correspondent Exchange [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/sociallyshield
Summary: A Correspondent Exchange Story:Face to face Montana realizes a startling truth.Face to face Mox realizes that Montana isn't scared of the man he has became.In the end everyone sees it for what it is! Just some refuse to accept it! In the end it may cost a higher price than anyone wanted to pay!Plus there is evil bubbling up from the Tunnels- and time waits for no man... or woman!





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the story that needed to be told but didn't want to be put into words! There is mild (very mild) child abuse- and some open sexual acts being committed! Language is always a thing with Mox and his brothers.

**Body Language**

 

There is silence on both ends when the video feed starts, For Liana its because she finally gets to put a face to the man that has became so important to her in the last six months that she consistently thinks about him.

Consistently worries about him…. And in the moment their eyes lock its like her Mama said.

_She falls so in love with him…_

It’s a knowing that burns her down to her soul, a knowing that makes her heart skip a beat and her head want to float off into the clouds.

Then another thought hits her! She is just a mere child to him, a scared little girl that is frightened cause her Mama has disappeared and suddenly she is so ashamed.

Ashamed for reaching out, for bothering him, for the suddenly childish of her being so needy.

Then he is talking, “Montana, sweetheart what happened to….” His voice has a rasp to it, grainy almost but its pleasant enough and almost calms her already frazzled nerves. Her response is bashful and filled with shame, “Joey…” she gets no farther before he explodes but she understands he isn’t mad at her, but mad for her … and her heart skips another beat.

“The Petty Officer?” Nodding her thumping head slight, she sliding into her desk chair a little better and explains. “We were fighting in the car, he was telling me how childish I was being about my mom being missing and I, in the heat of the moment, brought his creepy ass brother up! It shocked him I think, he lost control of the car!” Here her words cut off in a sob….

It takes a moment, but his voice is grounding her back to him, “then what happen babe, talk to me!” She knows he is smoothing her, offering comfort the only way he can given the distances between them. So, she tries to be brave and tells the rest, “I am not sure, the next thing I remember is the EMT’s and being loaded up in the ambulance. Mox… Joey’s….”

She can feel the tears falling down her face but thanks to the meds the hospital gave her the emotions that should be overwhelming her is pushed back for the time being. But Mox is there, smoothing her again, “Shush now sweetheart, its alright!” Before she can stop herself, she is whispering, “I wish you were here Mox. Mom is gone, Joey is gone, and the only one that’s left is Baron and he creeps the hell out of me!”

There is a flash across his face and his blue eyes storm up. She can’t tell if he is angry or if its something different all together? “Tell me about Baron?” There is a steel in voice, and it makes her shiver at the commanding sound it carries. “His last name is Corbin- he showed up after coming back from deployment!” Wetting her suddenly dry lips she tried to remember everything the man has told her.

“He just got done serving a six-month rotation, I think that’s the normal for you guys- right?” Here she watched as Mox smiles at her and nods, his eyes are willing her forward. Swallowing hard she push’s on, “He talked about the place he was in, said it was the most beautiful place in the world! He made it sound so romantic when he talked about it…”

She let her mind wonder for a moment then remembered something, “He gave Joey this cutest little gift to give to me for Valentine’s Day- said it came from that place and reminded him of my hair!” Here she retrieves the hourglass filled with the red/gold sand and brings it up to the computer webcam.

When she looks at Mox she is stunned, there for a flash seems to be thousand of emotions that cross his handsome face. “Mox… did I do some…” the question is soft, but his anger isn’t… its then Liana noticed the other man in the room.

He is as tall as Mox, built bigger, darker- handsome in his own right. His voice is deep- comforting. “Hello Montana, I am Roman!” At his name she smiles shyly, this man was Mox’s oldest brother- she instinctively knew she could trust him. “What did I do wrong?” Roman smiles at her but he walks over to his brother and whispers something in his ear- Mox’s anger stills but stills burn her through with his eyes. “You didn’t do anything wrong Babygirl! But we know where your pretty little gift came from- and that answers some of our questions.”

Suddenly the weight of the hourglass in her hand burns her, the look of pure disgust in Mox’s eyes cut through her despair and fogginess the medicine she is high on, “Oh my God… Mox I didn’t know…. I would never hurt you like…. Please believe me….” Her own anger coming out and suddenly she wants the hourglass to disappear and the only way to make that happen is…

Raising up out of her chair she heads over to her window, opens it up and throws the offending object out the window. She watches as it hits the ground and shatters into a million pieces- she goes to close the window and notices a lone figure standing in edge of the darkness and she knows its Corbin.

She stills and backs away- horror is making her tremble and she is so scared cause now she feels so totally alone. Not even Mox should forgive her for this act- even if she was innocent in it.

“Montana- sweetheart, talk….” She whips around to face the computer again, Mox’s face is still filled with rage but his eyes hold her. There is comfort in his eyes- “Mox I didn’t…” here he cuts her off, “I know you didn’t babe- I trust you! But we have to be careful cause its not you that Corbin wants!”

She shaky raises a finger to point to the window and mutters, “you sure about that?” Roman is there again asking, “what ya mean Babygirl?”

Sighing she glances over to the window and mutters, “He is outside my house right now!”

The rage re-ignites in Mox’s eyes.

* * *

 

In the beginning he thinks the picture didn’t do her justice. That even bruised and battered she is so fucking stunning she takes his breath away. Then he sees her pain, her confusion, her hurt and something else that flashes across her face and he has to remind himself that she is a scared young woman right now.

Her mom is gone, without a word and then there is total stranger poking about in her life.

In the end, when she shows them the hourglass that is filled with the fucking red/gold sand that surrounds the damn City he is trapped in he feels so betrayed that he think his heart will exploded.

Never once does it cross his mind that she is playing with him, he can feel just how damn innocent she is, but she is still trying to convince him that she had no clue…. “Montana listen to me damn it!” his voice is hard, he needs her to understand him, “I said I trust you. My trust is hard to earn babe so calm the fuck down and listen!”

This earns him a tisking sound from Roman, and he cringes a little on how rough he just was with her. Trying to soften his voice starts out but she beats him to the punch. “Mox tell me what I need to do to keep you safe. I am not going to let this bastard harm you… I will…”

He doesn’t realize that the laughter filling the room is his own, that the thought of this young ferocious woman who is scared to death is determined to **protect** _him_. He knows she is scared; her mom is missing, and she is being stalked and she wants nothing more than to protect him.

There is a hot searing emotion that hits him hard and fast, he knows what it is – has felt it once before, but that was a lifetime ago. He had been a different man then, that emotion made from a different woman.

So, he does the only thing he can do, he push’s it aside! Lock’s it up deep down in the depth of whatever is left of a heart he has left.

He tells himself its for the best, that he won’t dirty this beautiful young woman. He tells himself that loving her would only cause more pain.

So, he buries it, vowing to himself to only protect her- to cherish her from afar.

Whispering softly, he knows what has to be done. “Montana I am going to give you Seth’s number- he is state-side, He lives down in Florida I want you to call him. Go take that graduation trip to Honeys Grove instead of Vegas, ok! Can you do that for me!” Her eyes are questioning and searching for something deeper that has him glancing away. But the knife has to be dug in, the pain he is about to cause is surely enough to keep her at bay.

“You get to Seth Liana- you buckle down with him and I don’t want to hear a peep out of you, understand! This will end it!” Her protest is immediate… her eyes are pleading with him, because she is a smart woman and she understands what he is telling her in-between the lines.

What he doesn’t realize that is that she is like him in so many ways…. And like him she is going to learn the hard way.

“I refuse to run away Lieutenant – and I won’t let you push me away either!”

Eyes snapping up to meet hers he sees the defiance in her light brown eyes and his mind rages, “Damnit woman, you will do as I say!” The rage is pouring off of him, but she simply blinks and shakes her head, her words are whispered to him. “I am sorry you feel that way Lieutenant Moxley!”

With that she simply cuts the feed and lets him stew in his anger!

* * *

 

It was a week before he is able to communication with anyone in his platoon without raging. Not Roman nor Cassidy can calm him- his heart has never slowed down in its panic. Not knowing about Liana’s wellbeing is weighting on him- to the point where eating and sleeping is next to impossible.

Thanks to Roman he has set up a contact feed with Seth after some of the steam is gone. What little remains chills at the sight of his baby brother, the Deserts Kiss has taken its toll on the other man. The guilt wash’s over him in an instant, it must have shown as well because Seth is biting back at him, “the fuck man!” There is harshness in his tone, but his eyes tell a different story.

Swallowing hard Jon lowers his eyes and mumbles something, what he doesn’t even know. “shut up ya fucker. You’re not the damn thing that bit me so its not your fault!” here his voice gets harder, “what is your fault for trying to push Montana away when she needs you the most!” And just like that Jon’s rage is directed back at the 5’0 full of sass of a woman. But since she isn’t present and his brother is, “Seth don’t lecture me on how to deal with my…”

His voice dies off, his heart stops- the realization in what he almost said makes the rage even deeper because now one of his brothers will know what Liana has come to mean to him

There is a sigh then Seth softly whispers, “its not a crime to love her you know!” Snapping his eyes to meet Seth’s he saw the gentleness shining in his eyes, the hope as well. “Seth she is a ch…” at that Seth is snarling at him in disgust.  “She is legal- and age is just a number big brother- she seems to know how to handle you pretty damn well for a child if that’s how you demand on looking at her!” here he pauses and adds “but hey if that’s the case you won’t mind if I get ….” Jon is snarling before Seth can finish and that earns him a grin.

And just like that the bond that he and Seth always had is back…. No tension or oddness or anything in-between. Just brothers!

Jon smiles and agrees, “she has some sass, I will deal with that on a later date but for now I am more concerned with Baron Corbin! Cassidy pulled his jacket- the man has never been stationed in the Forgotten City Seth, but Montana had one of the Time Up hourglasses that’s in the marketplaces!” There is a smile then Seth is moving, his fingers dancing across a secondary keyboard.

It takes a moment for Seth; he cocks his head and stretches out a bit and Jon can almost hear the popping of his joints. The brief flash of pain that shows on his face is almost to much for Jon to see. Then the pain is gone, and a look shock is there, “motherfucker…. He was there Dean but not in uniform! He is a native born!”

Jon jerks backwards; for him to be a native and service man means one of his parents was here before Jon himself was! Before the damn camp even, not the tunnels though- but if he is a native then he should know about the tunnels. “How long-ago Seth,” the question is raw and the killer instinct that is bubbling up is overwhelming him. “He is … twenty-five! How is that possibly?”

Thinking back Jon knows that time frame is back in the beginning of the US and Sinew relationship. Then something else tickles the back of his mind, “Seth run his father!” This takes longer and, in the meantime, Roman has joined them. The tension between him and Jon is still hot, and Jon feels the shame of it all. Suddenly Seth cuts back in. “MAJ. James L. Corbin… nothing to note in his jacke…” words died off then he mutters, “His last known is a camp called -Cielo Subterraneo! Wherever the fuck that is?”

At that everything clicks for Jon, in response to Seth’s question he raises his foot up and taps it back down on the ground. Both brothers snarl in disgust.

Muttering in agreement Jon can’t help the phrase that comes, “a fucking skippy skipper!”

* * *

 

It’s the mid-April and Liana is dead tired between school, her new part-time job, looking for her mom, and keeping Baron Corbin at bay she isn’t eating or sleeping.

She has a stack of half started letters to Mox in a shoebox, but her heart won’t let her finish any of them. Her heart is still so raw from what Mox tried to pull with her.

The more she thought about it then more she thinks she would have been hurt less if he had he come right out and said that they couldn’t talk to each other anymore. But some where under his words, maybe in his tone he had tried to put her in her place- reminding her that she was a child to his adult. And that had stung.

Suddenly her cell phone was ringing, it was Saturday morning- eight am and she was sleepy so she sleepy slap’s for her phone knowing it would be work. Finding it and answering it she half mumbled into it, “Gary I don’t want the extra hours- so….” There is a laugh then a man was talking, “Good thing I am not Gary then!”

Alert and jumping up out of bed Liana snarled back, “If you’re a friend of Corbin’s then you can go straight to hell- or better yet I will send you to the hospital like I did your other friend!” There is a whistle followed by a laugh, “Damn when Deano said you had sass he wasn’t kidding?” Her nerves were gone, and sleep threatened to sweep her away, but she held fast, “and am I supposed to know who your referring to?”

A snicker then he was laughing again, “I think you call my big brother Mox Montana!” Her breath catches and her heart speeds up then whispers back brokenly, “then you can tell him that he also can go to hell because I have enough to worry about than worrying about a neglectful babysitter!” She counts three before he hoarsely croak’s out, “fuck woman I just think I fell in love!”

She pulls the phone away from her ear and looks at in pure disbelief- then her first thought is, _that will teach you to run your mouth again wont it!_ Followed by a second thought, _Not really!_ But she tries anyways, “Uhm Seth?” There is a pause then he answers, “I think we are going to get along just fine Montana!”

She can only hope!

* * *

 

It’s late April and Jon is aware that Seth has opened a line of communications with Montana, his baby brother teases him endless on how in love he has falling for the woman. Its playful, but deep down- after Renee, he wonders if maybe Montana would become more open to Seth’s playfulness than his mood swings.

He receives a short note from the woman in question a few days after Seth mentions that Corbin has been MIA for about a week.

_Lieutenant,_

_Thank your brother for this note, I am still upset with you myself! Corbin has disappeared… something about going home! I made you a promise you stubborn man and I will keep it! You can blow up all you want!_

_I still don’t care!_

_Montana_

He re-reads it, and for some odd reason he finds himself reading in-between the lines. But he clearly takes away from the note is one Corbin is coming home-this pleases him greatly…. But more importantly is that his rage hasn’t scared her away. So, he writes back.

_Montana,_

_There is a time and place for you and I and trust me woman I am looking forward to it! I don’t care if your upset with me just as long as your safe._

Then almost as an afterthought he adds,

_Be well babe- and I will keep you safe!_

_Yours,_

_Mox_

* * *

 

It’s three days later when the invitation is nailed to his office door!

**_Medianoche en el cementerio Americano Profeta_ **

The look he gets from Cassidy is of displeasure- Roman gives him total confusion but his brothers asks anyways, “why would someone call you a prophet?” Sighing Jon really doesn’t know where to begin but its Cassidy that snaps back, “that’s not the issue at hand Reigns,” here Orange is baiting Roman again and Jon hates it- and Roman being Roman sighs and almost boredly ask, “then tell me old great one what is the issue?” There pure rage that cross’s Cassidy’s face and Jon ends it before it can go any farther. “Enough- both of you! Stop acting like fucking children and let’s get our shit together for this late-night rendezvous!”

Roman is still toying with a little bit of confusion, so he ask again, “Ok I get then when and where, but who?” Here Jon rolls his shoulders and looks at Roman in earnest and simply says, “A Kalku!” And its true enough- she has given that much away with her address to him…

_Americano- male pronunciation. Only a female would use it!_

There will be a price to be paid for her services- and by the Gods Jon will make sure that every drop will be well worth the toll.

* * *

 

It’s midnight and Jon stands alone in the cemetery- Cassidy is on a perch on the North end while Roman is on one at South end, there is a moment where Jon thinks they might shoot each other on accident and be done with their whole petty rivalry but he quickly casts out the thought- he has enough to worry about tonight.

There is half a dozen of little mausoleum’s in the graveyard, but only one large one- and its half crumbled. Yet Jon knows that’s his focal point, the tunnels below the City have dozens of weird little pop ups like this all over.

Suddenly there is movement, a rock slides out of place then another. Rolling his shoulders in an attempt to loosing up his body, for what is about to come this won’t be pleasurable.

He has his uniform boots and cargo pant on and a very loose-fitting army green tee in which he now yanks off and pitches to the ground. His chest is bare expect the ink that graces his right side and arm. The tribal ink, much like Roman’s in a way, tells the story of his lessons and his naming.

The ink is black and red- even to most it tells a dangerous tale.

Most Profeta’s are colored in an array of colors with their ink- each color telling their story- marking out their lessons. Red stood for blood and the black was pain- something Jon had taken well to.

There was another movement and the Acolyte around the age of thirteen slipped out between the rocks- Jon watched as he began to dig away a larger area. It took the boy roughly five minutes to clear a big enough hole- but Jon didn’t care.

Once the area was big enough Jon made his way to the boy who was still on his hands and knees and plainly spoke, “Move.” When the boy doesn’t even so much as glance up at him Jon drew back his right leg and kicked it forward. His boot connected to the boys ribs, the boy for his age only tightened up his body and swallows hard- but he moves.

Reaching down with his right-hand Jon held back his disgust as a cold slender white hand slipped into his, “You have manners Americano!” Knowing this was where the game began, he pulled the Kalku free from the ground and answered, “My name is Ambrose, learn it!” He watched as surprise shown within her dark brown eyes and then she laughed. “I have heard the stories of Ambrose- taught by the great one that was Jericho!”

Smirking Jon knew that she had willing gave him a piece of information for free with that compliment. Nodding his head, he let his instincts kick in- twisting her around- wrapping her own arms around her middle he slides up behind her. Chest to back- this position tells her she hasn’t earned the right to look him in the eye yet, hasn’t earned the right to be an equal to him.

She shows her pleasure by letting her head fall backwards to his shoulder, exposing her neck as propriety demands but she adds- “you hold no power over me Ambrose!” Lips curling in almost pleasure as he places a hand around her neck and thrusts his hips forward, “I hold all the power here Witch!” And its true, a witch is powerless if she doesn’t have the material she needs for spells or her potions.

Blood, tears, sweat, and the fluids of sexual release. If she has that then she holds the most power.

That’s all Witches required from a Profeta- expect when she was in heat! Then the last option was required as a donor. “What will you have of me then Ambrose?” His reply is simple enough, “What happened to Wyatt?” Her smugness is immediate, and she smiles big for him, “what price will you pay Profeta Ambrose?” The feeling of a thousand ants beneath his skin is back and his mind threats to go back into a very dark place but he stills himself.

His answer is to simply bunch her skirt up around her right hip, his fingers skim across smooth skin and she instinctively opens her legs wider. The moment his finger touch her core he feels vomit raise up in the back of his throat. The moan she lets loose is meant to encourage him, but it does the opposite.

Instead a murmur in the back if his mind distracts him, its of a sassy young woman with red/gold hair. The thought of how she would react to his rough touch- or if she would even allow it? He swallows hard and push’s the thought away- he has a task at hand to deal with.

His fingers are skilled, and he has a lot of practice on pleasuring a Kalku and one of this age and skilled won’t settle for nothing but the best.

It doesn’t take long; her core was already wet and ready for his searching fingers. Using minimum force to thrust into her he brings her to completion without much effect. His reward is a moment later, “Sister Abigail has perished!” The shock rocks his body. Sister Abigail was Bray Wyatt’s younger genetical bound sister and was also his lover.

It was the way within the Tunnels; blood was a precious thing- and if pure it was not to be diluted. But more than that blood was power- and if shared freely between a Profeta and a Kalku of the same blood their combined power made them unstoppable.

“Who’s the new Dios Malvado?” The question slips before he meant to ask, and she laughs at the question. Her answer is yank out of his arms- slips up behind a crumbling tombstone and places her hands on the cold stone, hips thrusting out in answer.

Grinding his teeth Jon reaches down to undo the buckle of his belt then undoes the button and fly of his cargo pants. His semi hard appendage had come to life with the earlier thoughts of Montana. The thought of touching her- of making love to her seemed to have a stimulating effect on him.

_And may you burn in Judas for it!_

Growling in annoyance he steps up behind the Kalku and snarls, “your name!” She laughs again her hips sway in invite, and he is filled with rage of having this choice ripped from him. “If you wish to finish then you will give me your name!” His voice is low and very dangerous- he knows his threat is double edged. If she calls him on his bluff, he could lose not only the name of the man trying to up start Wyatt but the power this Kalku might gain over him.

Her laughter sings in the night, “Alta Sacerdotisa Ruby, Profeta Ambrose” He knows the disgust is showing on his face, but it can’t be helped, he steps up and thrusts hard in her waiting body. The pace he sets is fast and furious and not because of pleasure- no he wants this deed done with.

It takes an eternity for her to find her pleasure and all the while Jon has focused on her bright red hair and in his mind’s eye he wishes it was a different red head under his hands.

In the end, she screams out his name and contracts around him and he hold himself still. He won’t give her any extra power freely, but in the end, he knows she will have this toll as well. She is panting as she comes back down from her high, she drops to her knees and moans, “I know not his name,” at her words Jon feels such anger built back up in him, “but I know he hunts his sister- a daughter of an Alta Sacerdotisa!”

Cocking his head to the side Jon glances down at her and asks the final question. “A daughter of an Alta Sacerdotisa, how can you be sure? There is sweating pouring off of them both but her hand makes its way between her legs, rubbing again as if to find more pleasure. “give me more Profeta Ambrose!” Growling he grabs her and thrusts her ass backwards against the tombstone and slams back into her hot core. She cries out and protest by pledging, “no please- your mouth!”

Raising a hand to her throat he applies pressure and her cries cut off but he whispers hotly, “you’re not worthy of such worship!” For what she has asked for is the kindest act a Profeta could bestow upon a female- Kalku or otherwise! Instead he sets a brutal pace that her twisting away from him, but her legs lock into place around his waist. “Answer me Sacerdotisa Ruby- how can you be sure!” Her moans mark her near her end and he knows she is trying to hold out on him so reaches around and unlocks her legs and steps away- leaving her body in mid upwards stroke.

Her rageful snarl is immediate and she brings her hand up slap his face- her nails are long and sharp enough to bring blood should they connect. Instead he grabs her hand and twist- bringing her face to face and repeats his question, “how can you be sure?” Her eyes are wild but there is a sneer on her lips are she yells out, “cause I birthed her!”

The shock that swells up in him causes a moment of distraction and the Kalku sinks to her knees and wraps her lips around his member. Snarling he goes to pull back but movement from the side catches his eye.

_The Acolyte_

The boy is moving, his eyes on his mistress and there is a depraved look that is haunting the boys eyes. _Someone been neglected._ His body is moving before his mind can determined the best course of action.

Jon has his field knife in his hand and is moving… the Kalku is screaming and in the end the boy lays with his throat sliced open from ear to ear.

Flicking the blood from his knife Jon simply zips up his cargo pants and he holsters his knife and glances back that the angry Kalku. “You should have taught him better manner!”

With that he walks over to where his tee was grabs it and walked out of the cemetery; his mind a jumbled mess!

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 **Next Time:** Montana and Seth get a little closer. Roman demands answers. And Jon just wants a cold beer.

Plus, Graduation is upon Montana… who is sad over the fact no one will be there to watch her walk. Or will there be?

Jon finds himself writing to the one person he least expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally we meet a Kalku and learn more about who and what they are! Everything has a price with them, the question is as always are you willing to pay it?
> 
> For Mox its a means to an end! A way of life he learned down in the Tunnels; and it has served him well.
> 
> Let me know if it was to much? Cause there is a darkness yet to be touched in the Forgotten City and in Mox.


End file.
